User talk:Esteban Colberto
Talk Archive '06 *Talk Archive January '07 *Talk Archive February '07 __TOC__ TALK TO ME Monkey Washing Cat Brilliant! That would have taken me days to do! Good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:37, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I figured we could use it for something, or use a similar idea (animated gif inside TV frame). I'm planning on working on a cat page soon (Mr. Whiskers, cat boxing, monkey washing cat, etc.). --MC Esteban™ 17:39, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh my god, that thing is awesome!!! The only thing that could possibly make it any more sublime is if it had the monkey killing the duck from SWC. lol. But then I might spend my whole day watching it... Anyway, about the new templates: those are wicked, too! No prob w/ the categorizing - I figured it was the least I could do to contribute. --thisniss 18:57, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Notice Hope you don't mind, I just went ahead and categorized the template (since I am in the midst of template categorization hell process). That template looks so great!! (It would look even better w/ John Popper's name on it!) lol --thisniss 15:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Nah, I was hoping you would do that, since I have no idea what the hell is going on with those. I hope all is clear when you're finished, good luck! --MC Esteban™ 15:15, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Beep Honestly it's not working...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:37, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Works for me if you click on it... Do the Kissinger ones work for you? --MC Esteban™ 03:40, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Cowboy Even if you don't have time to work on the article (I know I don't really right now), I figured you could use this as a link to the pics. I went ahead and uploaded them, since I had all the links open anyway. I might as well "save time" while I'm wasting time, right? Exactly. (Oh, and I even found, as I was searching some more, a blog post called "the cowboy test". So I guess it's not just us who feel this.) --thisniss 16:08, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Hahaha, the cowboy test. Added it to the list of many projects. Thanks for uploading those! Look what I found (will upload later) http://www.bmi.com/news/200204/images/thompson_1.jpg --MC Esteban™ 16:27, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Boy howdy, that sure is a fine lookin' hunk of man meat! lol I strongly believe this country needs to enforce a one-per-decade-maximum mandatory "cowboy president" term limit. --thisniss 16:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Trawling so... you know last night how we were pondering whether "anyone" really ever reads our pages? b/c 401(K) is a pretty big "coincidence." But the fake Imus segment right before that freaked me out a little, too. have you ever read my Hungary page? nothing obvious or huge, just... weird. Although I did totally call it about Hungarians not even knowing how to speak English. lol --thisniss 14:21, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok, the timing thing is just TOO weird. The back-to-back thing was weird enough (and enough to make me wonder if there was a connection). But that is fu*k*d up!! lol like someone's going, "Come on, 'Recent Changes': Daddy needs a new pair of jokes!" (also, makes me wonder if this was "filler" from before the break that just got pushed forward to "fill" yesterday - lol). Again, though, who knows?? --thisniss 20:56, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::llololololll !!! Yeah, the hat was killer. And he does a damn good Imus. What a prick. (Imus, obviously.) I kind of hope they keep this thing going, just because I want to see Stephen doing that version of himself more. It makes me laugh. Imus has done some dumb autism stuff, April is Autism Awareness month (all the charities I hate are trying to "cure" us by May, whoopie), so maybe they could do something with that. But Colbert on the ERT rocks my world. What's it's relation with Air Colbert, though? --thisniss 21:56, 10 April 2007 (UTC) (lolz) DAMN YOU EAST COASTERS!! But, on a lighter side: YOU CALLED IT!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :CONGRATULATIONS on your prescience (Which is not science-y).--El Payo 06:59, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Gavel of MC Justiness I am impressed by your large gavel. Also by your swift opining and meting out of justiness in the features procedure change. I believe you just made a number of users very happy. Thank you for doing this, especially because I know it created a lot of extra work. --thisniss 01:51, 10 April 2007 (UTC) fa3 Oops, I forgot to post, I got hung up on this ZedBONI pic for OHeL (he's Canadian!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah...that would probably be a good idea...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, wait!!! I thought you meant you were going to use another template similar to--but not--fa3!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:39, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I wasn't ready with the new template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I was, and I forgot all about that one!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:48, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Solution Love the subdirectory solution, very "MC-worthy"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:31, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Gavel To Bang Image:Gavel.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Obama I understand, but I was trying to make a different point with that image caption... --MC Esteban™ 20:13, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :--Sorry... would you like me to revert to the previous version? --OHeL 00:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamamamamamammamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamia Re: Unlock -- much appreciated. Also, thanks for your help with the Superscript formatting on that other important project...! --OHeL 13:16, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Gandalf Since the best thing about this page is the picture, shouldn't you get a "Featured Word" box, too? And can I just say again, every time I look at that pic, it cracks me up. Sometime down the road when you have time (which I know means "never"), I hope you will do a Harry Potter one, too. (That way we can help Stephen fulfill Fantasy 6, at least visually) lol Anyway, thanks for the FW. I only wish there were a way to properly recognize your continuing awesomeness and many contributions to The Stephenal Arts (especially Colbertraiture). --thisniss 18:36, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Aww, thanks... but I think I'm doing alright in the honors department. I've got some stuff coming up for Featured word so its all good. And Harry Potter will be created eventually... I tried some things but couldn't find a good source... need to look some more. But, nice word coinage! --MC Esteban™ 19:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) See? Although it isn't that close, that is the reason you need to claim the copyright first, then use on wikiality.com as parody use only. That way, if anyone else wants to use it, they have to get permission if not used under fair use purposes...not sure if I phrased that correctly but the sentiment is sound...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, lol, yeah, they seem to be out of ideas, not that they had any to begin with, but then again, these people are too obedient to be original.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:20, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Blue Dog Jeez, but I'm so easily distractable. I came over here to say thanks, the Blue Dog mascot is awesome! I've already put it in the article, although I can't say that my attempt to describe the party is off to a great start. Sorry I got distracted by The Knight Watch's Easter comment below, and thanks again!--thisniss 19:38, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Easter Wow! That is the first article that wasn't voted to be featured by Admins!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm gonna hand out the stickers. :D --MC Esteban 18:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Rock n Roll! (I did vote. But just once. lol)--thisniss 19:32, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but you don't count cause you're Wikiality.com's Official Girl. Sorry, women's suffrage is dead to me! ;) --MC Esteban™ 19:35, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Wow, that's means we accidentally let a whole lot of articles get by with only 4 votes. lol --thisniss 19:45, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Coffee Image:CoffeeMeetsMilk.jpg pic for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks!--MC Esteban™ 18:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Exfoliation I did a little upwards scrubbing on this, but it was already almost done. I really feel it is done. What else do you believe it needs? I would like to nominate it on the Featured Word page (I don't know if you feel any awkwardness about you doing so yourself, but I really feel this ought to be a FW, and I really want to nominate it). Is that okay with you?--thisniss 15:12, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Nope, I'm fine with it, go ahead. Thanks for the help. I also feel weird about nominating my own stuff. --MC Esteban™ 15:56, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ooops! I didn't mean to screw up your favorite line! Sorry. It is a great line, too, and so very, very truthy. lol --thisniss 17:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) April Fool's tag My user page will wear it with pride. --Demonseed 03:26, 3 April 2007 (UTC) (replying to the summary you added when you put down the tag)Lmao...it was all good...just freaked me out cause it was so damned early in the morning when I first saw it...and who knows what evil Viacom is truly capable of? Let's hope we don't have to find out. :) --Demonseed 03:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Logo I uploaded the logo for you. Obviously, you should feel free to do whatever you want with it. Keep the truthiness alive!--HypatiaTruth 20:10, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Tag Images We have to tag images for parody use ONLY.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:31, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I already do. Thanks for the tip though.--MC Esteban™ 03:37, 1 April 2007 (UTC) New Award? Firstly, I notice you got trademarked. Should I anticipate a summer line of MC Esteban™ action figures? What superpowers will the "Deluxe Model" have? I'd like to suggest a few, but probably shouldn't do so on a public board. More important, I wanted to propose a new Award and/or ask your opinion as to whether this was better as a "club" category: the Wikiality.com Inquisitorial Squad, or maybe Wikiality.com High Inquisitors. You know, for people involved in ferreting out untruthiness and cleaning up our tubes by deStevening, deNorrising, de"stub"ing, derandoming, proper categorizing, page updating, and so forth. I know we have the Truthiness Protectors and the Anti-Norris League, but I was just thinking there might be room for another. Maybe one more is overkill. Lastily, it's clear that Cardinal Aaronak is the Torquemada of this operation, so if you do decide to make an award, you should also consider this my "official nomination" on his behalf. Maybe this is better as a club, rather than an award, though. What do you feel? If it were a "club," do you think it would make sense for something like the War on Norrisism to be part of the club's activities? Let me know what you feel on this one.--thisniss 01:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Reviewing format No, I don't think so, but I've been intending to go back and rework my Wigfield and Wigfield reviews using the Bears and Balls. In the book review I do say something about 4 1/2 out of 5 balls, but we can't really do that with this scale, and that was before we came up with the Balls & Bears (and I just thought it was funny to give 4 1/2 balls). Anyway, I will see if I can do this later today, since I ended up not going to the conference after all. lol --thisniss 17:06, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :I did the Wigfield (book) one - take a look and tell me if that's what you're after. I may still go back to the performance one, but I may not, since I have less to go on with that one.--thisniss 01:52, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Colbert Nation We have a lot of mods from the colboards, I am not sure who is who, have you asked Hobobob? There was another guy on, Steve Stevic who I think is from the boards, but Hobobob would know for sure.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia! I do not believe this page should be condiered a word; it is more than that and should be considered for featured status as a full article and that User:OHeL should get credit for it since he is clearly doing the majority of the work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay, as long as people know User:OHeL is doing the work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Exfoliation Would you mind if I gave this piece a little massage (I guess a gentle facial would be a better metaphor)? I find it hard to offer "advice" sometimes, but I could work on it a bit if that was okay with you. In exchange, if you felt like helping me get The American Family moving again, that would be awesome. If you don't, that's fine, too. A "no" to both is also fine, of course! I'm just better at collaboration than at writing by myself. Let me know.--thisniss 14:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Jerri head saved under the very creative title: Image:Jerrihead1.jpg.--thisniss 02:08, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Book Review Not sure which page you mean...plus, I trust however you admins do pages, I just offer suggestions on how to adjust them...lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:42, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I think Thisniss was doing that one, I tried movie reviews and it fell like W's approval ratings!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Norrisisms Game Yeah, actually, you should have a "gamekeeper" tag on your userpage...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :I made the DeNorris Club a subcategory of the Truthiness Protectors (since it is). But, you may change it of course.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Also created a new tag Template:norrisrep--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty cool, thanks! Although it pains me to even to see his face. Can we bloody it up a bit? --MC Esteban 16:32, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::It looks good at the top of the pages, though (as a warning not to Norris them up again). Also, this message is partly an excuse to test the "New Messages" change. But I did also wanted to commend the recent Surge in the War on Norris! lol --thisniss 16:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, if not a Norris pic, how about some sort of Stephen pic?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm kind of divided about it. I like the image, but in a way are we Norrising up the tubes more by placing his face at the top of pages (even crossed out)? Maybe go with the Truth fist? --MC Esteban 17:13, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Not to butt in again, but I think MC EC has got a point about re-Norrising in the de-Norrising. I like the size of the current version for a top of the page warning, but maybe we could also do something just slightly bigger at the bottom of the page and use the image of Stephen with the all-Norris Dead To Me board?--thisniss 17:23, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, no norris, truth fist instead, btw, I do like the truthfist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm seriously considering making T-Shirts, lol. --MC Esteban 17:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Games All games have the "WAgame" tag, which puts them in their own category, Category:Game-like Activity.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:50, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Political Parties I know you are swamped, but I just remembered this and wanted to ask before forgetting again: Blue Dog -- do you feel this should be its own political party? (WatchTV asked, and I felt it could go either way, so we're soliciting opinions on the article's talk page). If so, would you be willing to make one of your great party logos for it? There is obviously no urgency with either part of this - it's not like the Blue Dogs are likely to accomplish anything of interest any time soon. (snark, couldn't resist)--thisniss 15:17, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :No, I noticed that it was "missing" this morning, too. You can click the "Upload file" in the side bar, go there through "Special Pages," or just go here: . Thanks for the Blue Dog help. No rush - I don't think anyone will be working on it for a while. My new project is St. Stephen, which started as a Hungaria connection but now is clearly in need of great glorification.--thisniss 15:44, 22 March 2007 (UTC) The MeTube rocks!--thisniss 01:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :apropos of earlier email: since I just posted this on the Danny Bonaduce page, here is a link to America's Most Suspicious, another piece of early Bob Odenkirk brilliance.--thisniss 04:56, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::There's also a great one called "Information 411," but I couldn't find it. Here's Manson. There are places in the series where Bob just plays Manson as a sort of "advice columnist" - he's just on fire in this role. The series is uneven, but there are a few gems.--thisniss 02:58, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Things Messing Up This may have to do with the upgrade, my firefox is working fine on PC, my firefox and safari on my MAC are working fine...don't care if IE works...lol...let me check something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree about IE - none of our stuff ever looks quite right there, and I've long since given up worrying about it much. I regularly work at about 6 different compys (sometimes within the space of a day). If I looked at IE on all of them, our pages would look different on each depending on screen size, resolution, barometric pressure, planetary tilt, who knows??? Not true w/ other browsers. IE sucks. We just have to expect it, I expect. lol.--thisniss 15:17, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Better Knower Dear MC Esteban (I love saying that almost as much as you!); I would like to recommend awarding User:GlennBecksATool with two templates: # a Better-Knower ("WAbk") template # a Stephenographer ("WASS") template :Oh Wisest and Most Omnipotent MC Esteban: if I might also suggest, with utter humility and appropriate supplication, I believe that User:GlennBecksATool deserves some kind of special recognition (or at least lavish praise and attention) for all the work he's been putting into our Congress pages lately. He's been like a gift from The Baby Jesus for these tubes.--thisniss 01:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Also, I would like to give a Stephenographer ("WASS") template to User:Starbuck04 for his contributions to the Word page and the The Four Horsemen of the Apopcalypse and Formidable Opponent pages. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, Oh Great and Powerful MC Esteban, whose Glory we all wish to bask in (and by "your" I mean "Stephen's"). God Bless America!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) MeTube Main Page I really feel Stephen needs to be on the top somewhere, maybe just Image:StephenHeadSmall.png, also how long would it be on the front page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :I popped it in there but just as a test, it will need to be moved around, but we might can use it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I formatted it to TV-size and moved the words around, changed the color, etc, I hope I didn't ruin your idea too much!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Looks pretty cool! --MC Esteban 14:59, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :You didn't mess or shake anything up, I just wanted to make sure Our Glorious Stephen is at the top somewhere...also, I feel we might be able to make a "contest" or regular feature out of it, invite people to make 3-minute videos of their districts, or how eating AmeriCone Dream has improved their lives, etc. And give them that part of the front page and do it all the time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Whenerver you feel you are ready!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, yes, yes! MeTube is what Stephen would call it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:21, 21 March 2007 (UTC) I CALLED IT! That is awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:58, 21 March 2007 (UTC) MC Minions? Would it be helpful to have some backup for the MC biz? I noticed that the Featured Word has been up more than a week, and I'm really tempted to change it but wouldn't want to do that without talking to you first. I figure you must be swamped with work, so I wondered if there might be some times that you would like us to go ahead and roll over the FWs, etc.? I guess what I'm saying is, if you ever need the help, "I Wanna Be a Ho." --thisniss 15:15, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Please, please don't be mad at me, but I'm gonna go ahead and change it for the next one. It's an OCD thing. I can't help myself. I am still bowing, and will make all proper absolution when you return, but I just have to change it now so I can, you know, function. I am a little crazy in my head.--thisniss 00:59, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:08, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Easter I am currently working on the Easter page, and was wondering if you could create a "Behind the Bunnies" gif to put on the page? I am writing "The Story of Easter" as if it were a "Behind the Music" or "True Hollywood Story" story and want to make it look as "realistic" as possible. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:48, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Page of the Month The purpose for this is to have fewer pages for voting Page of the Year. But, Page of the Month only happens if there are at least 3 for the month, otherwise no Page of the Month.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:44, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Usernames Thanks for emailing me back. I will post the question to the admin board testing my hypothesis, I just created another account. hmmmm. :Hey, I put this question up on the Admin Board talk. I also locked the user page of that account to editing. I figured we could use the talk page for discussion if it gets too wordy for the admin board, but no need to invite vandalism on the user page itself. Anyway, I reserved it by accident - I was testing to see if I could make it a username, and it went through! So there you go. At least I won't have to worry about that any more. lol.--thisniss 17:36, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Vandal I just saw that you beat me to the revision on Talk:Main Page. Do you want the honor of meting out the swift and mighty punishment as well?--thisniss 15:23, 6 March 2007 (UTC) email check your wikiality account - I sent you a question this morning. --thisniss 15:05, 5 March 2007 (UTC) on another topic: I love the tip! My only problem is that I want to "tip" you for your general graphic godliness, and the "tip" is for specific pages only. So I have been struggling to decide which one of many is the "tip" worthy. That's like chosing which of Stephen's songs is the best. Impossible. Pages of the Month I don't know if you were going to start that, but I just wanted to let you know, for the Year End voting, a category was not voted on unless it had 3 entries. From what I remember, February 2007 only had 2 "featured" articles: Jew Testament/The Law and Wikinazi. So, I guess technically February 2007 Feature would only have 2 entries...meaning no voting again for Feature of the Month. Unless you want to do it...I'm just saying...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Official Colbert Rituals You know until I saw you editing this page, I never realized how many rituals SC has created...exfoliation, bedtime, so many more...I wonder if we have pages for all of them, or am I imagining things?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :He sure does mention exfoliation a lot. But yeah, thats a good point. He has one way of doing things, and that will never change, no matter how ridiculous amazing it is. We need a template. --Esteban Colberto 06:06, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Number of "Featured Articles" on Main Page I was once again admiring the look of the Main Page, which is awesome! when I noticed that the one "featured" article is listed again with the previous 9! I don't know when that happened, but I changed it back so there is one page that is given the left side of the "Featured" section, the previous 9 are listed at the right. The one given the left side doesn't need to be listed on the right. I forgot, where do we post that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 1 March 2007 (UTC) : I agree, the Main Page really came together and looks great IMO. Ordered but over-the-top: perfect. Anyway, what did you mean by "where do we post that?".--Esteban Colberto 05:25, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh pooh, I have been under the weather all day today, can't think/type/feel straight...where do we post the rule to clarify how that is done? Protocols?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :::No problem, I understand. Yeah, it could be posted in Featured Articles/Protocol. Right now it basically just says update main page so I guess you could add more detail, but probably not necesarry. Hope you feel better soon! Btw, I'm pretty proud of us for the new main page. I hope it's working and people are clicking the links. --Esteban Colberto 05:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::You know, maybe someone (you, lol) could use it as a new logo?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 1 March 2007 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I'm a n00b but my gut tells me many things i look forward to informing the world as to what my gut tells me i hate liberals and islamofascists. who are pretty much the same thing. except one has brown skin. i forget which... Tip of the Hat Thanks for the Tip of the Hat. :-) --Careax 16:34, 25 March 2007 (UTC)